


Luthor health assistance

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jason was not expecting to wake back up and he certainly was not expecting to hear Lex Luthor first thing after waking





	Luthor health assistance

Jason woke up when he swore that he would never wake up again. His body was sore his head was hurting him but when he opened his eyes, he felt a relief that he was able to wake up again. He allowed himself a sigh a smile of relief before confusion of where he was and how he had been saved swarmed over him.

“Well isn’t it my favourite Robin.” That voice made him freeze even as it slid over him. Jason turned his head taking in the information as he moved. Mask was off he was somewhere with a good medical facility. His healing was well, he had been out for a while maybe a few days. His mask was off someone knew who he was and for some reason he was with Lex Luthor.

“Luthor.” His voice did not show the fear that he felt it just rasped from disuse. He was at the man’s mercy? Luthor had saved him? Luthor never did anything unless it benefitted him so Jason had to wonder how saving Jason worked out for the man’s plans. Unless Luthor’s son had something to do with it. Lex Luthor positively doted on Kon-El he would do anything for his son and since he and Kon-El were kind of cool… he met Luthor’s green eyes and dismissed it immediately.

“Look at you, you don’t look on the verge of death as you did when you fell into my hands.” Luthor was in full lab attire as he sat in a chair by Jason’s side. He had a tablet in his lap covering a stack of papers that Jason was willing to bet all contained information on him. The man’s eyes were intense and he felt his alarm raise. “Medicine for the win I guess.”

“Why am I here?” He croaked before he swallowed. “And why did you help me? You could have dumped me off at the Bat’s or the hospital. You helped me? You saved me?”

“With a little help but I really didn’t need it.” Luthor tilted his head as his eyes roamed over Jason. “You’re human after all no matter what happened to your body you are a hundred percent human. A few little abnormalities but that’s human life.” He shrugged. “And as to why I helped a little Robin in trouble… what I can’t do charity?”

“Pull the other one.” Jason croaked and Luthor smiled. “What do you get out of this? What do you want from me?”

“I get moments with my son. I get my son’s love and appreciation. I get his thanks.” Luthor closed his eyes before he smiled. “And what makes you think you haven’t given me what I already want? Fierce, angry little robin?” He whispered. Jason felt his blood freeze. He wanted to yank the wires in his arms out. He wanted to leap out the bed and force his body into moving. “But.” Luthor sighed. “The work is already done. As much as I would love and exchange little quips with one my favourite Robins I have work to do. You don’t need me here any longer.”

“What?” Jason frowned when Luthor stood up. “What are you trying to-“ He paused when Luthor moved closer to the head of the bed and pressed several buttons connected to the tubes attached to him. “What the hell are you doing.” He hissed.

“Your guns are under your bed; your mask was upgraded while you napped.” Luthor behaved as if he had never heard Jason utter a word. “Your bullet proof vest was laughable I replaced it. What you need now.” His eyes glittered down at Jason. “Is relaxation and sleep as your body heals. Neither requires my presence.” He smiled. “So goodnight robin. Rest up.” His laughter irked Jason’s nerves until he panicked when he felt himself being pulled to sleep.

X

Waking up to find green eyes watching him again freaked Jason out until he realized it was not Luthor. He exhaled in relief only to groan and scowl up at Kon-El. He ignored the worry on the boy’s face and started to speak instead. “Kon what is your Dad’s problem?”

“So many things.” Kon said in a slow hiss as he sat forward in his seat. He gave Jason a small smile before he gently stroked Jason’s arm. “How are you feeling? I thought we hadn’t gotten to you fast enough but Dad.” He smiled. “He saved you Jason.”

“Yes he did.” Jason could thank him for that but… “Was it that serious? And did he have to be…”

“Himself?” Kon-El filled in before he laughed. “I know I know trust me. He likes you. Like he doesn’t like much people. I’m just glad he doesn’t like you in that way-“ He waved lazily indicating one of Kon-El’s many woes. Chasing off his father’s many terrifying lovers. That all tried to kill Luthor one way or another. “But he likes you enough that he helped you.” Kon smiled. “I was really worried.” He patted Jason’s hand softly. “I helped out but I was still worried you wouldn’t wake up. he said your body needed to heal but…” Kon forced a smile. “Um you woke up, just after the parade.”

“Because Bruce isn’t going to Lex keep me all to himself right?” Jason snorted as he fought to sit up. he fought a heavy hand pressing him back down. “Seriously?”

“You’re on the really good stuff.” Kon told him dryly. “You can’t feel the stuff that is healing. Stay still and it wasn’t Batman objecting. He trusted Lex? At least when Dad was in the operating room. He was helping us out and everything but I think Dad’s on a different level.” Kon shrugged. “It was the rest of the league- oh your friends too. they kind of hit the roof until Mercy made them leave.”

“Where’s Roy?” Jason glanced around the room full of medical equipment and not much else. “Was he here?”

“He’s already recovered.” Kon swallowed. “I helped patch him up but he wouldn’t listen.” Kon stressed. “When I told him no walking around or no using his stuff so…” He shrugged. “He’s sleeping for now because tissue takes time to heal! Even with the Lexcorp stuff.” He groaned.

“Wait…” Jason paused. “Maybe my head is a little foggy here but…” He peered at Kon. “You helped?” He asked slowly. “Since when are you a doctor Kon?”

“In training.” Kon flushed. “I asked my Dad to teach me so I would be able to help everyone on the scene like advance first aid for humans. Then I wanted to patch my own wounds in the field and-“ He swallowed. “Last summer I almost lost Tim and Bart.” He whispered. “I don’t ever want to be that helpless again I want to be able to do something. They are human, both of them are human and sometimes being able to fly fast can’t help. I need to help properly because every second counts.” He looked down. “So Lex’s been teaching me everything I want to know.”

“That’s-“ Jason could recall last summer and how Kon had walked around looking as though he had been the one almost killed. The way he had locked him in the training simulations until Superman had pulled him out. The kid had bounced back in time at least Jason thought he had but it seemed his head was still there. Jason could understand that just a bit. “I’m glad that Luthor’s doing that for you.” He peered at Kon for a while letting the kid gather himself before he pressed. “Do you know why he talks to me like that?”

The chased look that spread across Kon’s face was Jason’s answer. He looked at the ceiling for a long time before he sighed. “You know Jason, maybe you should talk to Selina about this.”

“Selina?” Jason balked. “Why would I talk to Catwoman about Luth- are they sleeping together again?”

“Nope.” Kon snorted. “Lex has to apologise for Lana and that’s going to take a while.” He shrugged. “Actually Lex has some apologising to do and Selina is going to make him grovel.”

What else could- “Does this have to do with Bruce?” Jason asked slowly. The flinch that Kon did not hide made him sigh. “That might explain some of it. “Of course it has to do with Bruce somehow, the Robin thing just threw me off but Batman and Robin is a thing.” He groaned dryly. “He’s creepy you know?”

“He knows it too.” Kon patted his bedsheet softly. “But he knows he doesn’t make you relax so he’ll avoid you until you’re better. He likes you.” Kon stressed. “He isn’t going to let you die if he can avoid it. Dad’s weird but…” Kon smiled. “He has his nice sides.”

“To the people he likes.” Kon looked so young when he smiled. When it was a real smile, a smile born from his true feelings. He looked younger than Superman when he did it. Like a kid, the kid he was denied of being. He was cute like that. “And he likes you.” He wanted to brush away at Kon’s bangs but his arms felt heavy. “When can I blow this popsicle stand?”

“You can’t be moved for another two days.” Kon laughed softly. “And come on, which is better. Me and maybe my Dad taking a peek at you if he remembers you are here after he goes back to work? Or Gotham, the Bats and all the hovering they are going to do?”

“Ugh.” Jason groaned because the kid was right. “You better have something to entertain me.” He warned as he made himself comfortable on the bed. “I am a horrible patient.” He warned as he folded his arms. Kon’s laughter bounced around the room and made him smile. Might as well make the best out of this, at least he was alive. That was what really counted. He was still kicking. That was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> ~My Jason is Lex's fav robin continues~


End file.
